


Playing Forever (Celestial Toymaker x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you stay or go if given the chance to play forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Forever (Celestial Toymaker x Child! Reader)

Playing Forever (Celestial Toymaker x Child! Reader)

The hushed mutters and quiet sobs of lonely, forgotten children echoed throughout the numerous hallways and elongated chambers of the orphanage as you curled up as best you could in your rough, dirty blanket, trying to keep what minimum body heat you had from escaping. It just wasn't fair; you were one of many children would were deemed "unadoptable" by the state after years of being in the circuit, so to say. Curling your tiny form in the confides of the blanket, you covered your face with the mildew stained blanket and were falling into a deep sleep.

"Come with me . . ." You heard a voice call out from beyond your bed sheets. 

"Who's there?" you mumbled into the darkness. The voice didn't sound like any of the night caretakers who made the nightly rounds. Maybe it was someone new? Whatever or whoever it was startled you and made you nervous all the while.

"Don't be afraid . . ." The voice called out again, ever closer than before. You felt a large presence loom over you bed like a wolf preying a meek lamb. You laid there in total discomfort until a strange combination of fear, curiosity, bravery, and a tad bit of stupidity caused you to pull back the blanket from your face, sprang up, and confronted the terror in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" 

You were utterly surprise as the figure did indeed present himself; he was an taller older gentlemen dressed in layers of bright golds and deep reds in the form of ancient Chinese robes. 

"Hush, you don't want to wake the others," the old man placed a finger on his lips, signaling you to keep yours quiet as well.

"W-who are you?" you asked, confused about the sight before you. Who was he? How'd he get in?

"You can call me the Toymaker," he softy replied then leaned down on one knee to your level, "And what shall I call you?"

"(N-name)," you whispered, crumpling the degraded bed sheet in your hands, "Why a-are you here?"

"I need someone to play with you see," he gave a small, eerie smile as he processed to tell his tale, "I create many toys and games for my amusement but I have no one to enjoy them with." 

"Really?" You perked up at the thought of playing; the majority of children here, including yourself, never even had a toy or played at all due to toys being deemed as "safety hazards" or "an idle waste of time" by many of the caretakers and nuns who ran the orphanage, instead focusing on school work, chores, and prayer. Maybe this would be a good idea . . . 

"Of course," the strange man interrupted your thought, "It would be just you and me, playing forever."

"Playing forever? No more cold nights? No more bullying? No more rejection?" It was like a dream come true!

"So what do you say?" You watched as he straightened himself up, presenting a hand that could change your fate. You looked around the rows of beds, the multitude of unwanted kids rocking themselves to sleep by a strange mixture of sobs and snores then back to the man. You gave a light sigh as you made you decision. 

"Let's go," you replied, stumbling out of your cot with the thin piece of fabric wrapped around your little form.

"Then follow me . . ."

He took hold of my petite hand and led me away from my hell on earth to the outskirts of the known universe to play with him forever . . . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As a young caretaker was going through her usual routine of folding blankets and making beds in the south wing, she noticed that one bed by an open window had no sheet and a child's shoes and dress were still neatly folded right under the mattress. In a sudden panic, she ran towards the window to see if maybe there was an accident or even worst. As she looked down the face of the two story building and in the surrounding area, she found . . . nothing.

Just another missing child loss to the darkness of the night.


End file.
